


Indulgent

by bookw0rmy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Snow cones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookw0rmy/pseuds/bookw0rmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are snowcones and Harry Potter.</p>
<p>"The blonde huffed. Cute? Cute was for puppies. He wasn’t a puppy. He spooned some more ice into his mouth, crossing his legs one on top of the other. He looked at the sky and it vivid blue state with not a cloud in sight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgent

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble, because I can't write anything long.
> 
> Typos? Probably.

It wasn’t really something that Draco thought about, to be honest. Who gave a shit about what kind of muggle clothes people wore? The blonde man peered into the window in front of him and squinted from the glare bouncing back in his eyes. It was unusually warm out and Draco didn’t really like the outside anyways. There were bugs and his skin was already starting to heat up. He crossed his arms and looked at the mannequin inside with a small fragment of envy.

 

“You know, I wish I was you,” He muttered to the lifeless body.

 

“Can’t leave you alone for a minute without you going crazy, aye?” An amused voice called out. Draco turned to face said voice and squinted his eyes even more so. The man extended an arm to Draco. His hand contained some brightly colored ice in a cup. Draco hesitantly uncrossed his arms and took the confection.

 

“What is this?”

 

“It’s a snowcone. Eat it.” The black haired man replied, mid-chuckle. He spooned some of his own ice into his mouth. Harry’s snowcone was a bright blue color. Draco looked down at his and picked up the spoon that seemed to be jabbed inside. He scrapped a bit of the green ice onto his plastic spoon and brought it to his lips. Surely, Harry wasn’t trying to poison him. He let the ice fall on his tongue. Draco’s eyes widened at the refreshing taste of lime and the coolness of the ice. Harry was beaming at him while shoveling his blue ice into his mouth.

 

“Good, right?”

 

Draco started taking more and more bites, whilst being led to a bench nearby by Harry. The heat didn’t really bother Draco anymore and his skin felt like when you took a bath too long and your fingers were all pruny. The grass around the bench was still green, despite the heat. It probably needed some water too. He dipped his spoon in his snow cone, maneuvered some ice on to it, pulled it out, and dumped some on the grass. The man next to him chuckled, again.

 

“You’re just so god damn cute.”

 

The blonde huffed. Cute? Cute was for puppies. He wasn’t a puppy. He spooned some more ice into his mouth, crossing his legs one on top of the other. He looked at the sky and it vivid blue state with not a cloud in sight.

 

“Really, Potter? If anything I’m hot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment. It's summer y'all!


End file.
